A Poke-sitting Steven
by Rimarieko
Summary: May has league business for the day and she can't take care of her sad baby Mudkip so she asks her "good friend" Steven instead.


**_Author's Note:_**

Hello everyone!

This is my first ever fanfiction so I'm sorry if it's still not good. Even so, I still hope you'd enjoy it and I would love to hear comments and suggestions so please don't hesitate! :)

One again, I hope you'd enjoy your time reading~

* * *

It was one lovely morning and Steven Stone was rummaging through his room as he was excitedly preparing for his next rock gathering adventure. He was about to reach for a change of clothes to carry when suddenly his Pokenav rang.

 _*Beep Beep*_

On the screen it displayed May's name.

"Good morning May" Steven picked up with his usual calm voice as his lips curled to a slight smile

"Steeeeeveeeen!" A girl's voice from the Pokenav could be heard as May whimpers on the other side of the line. "Steven heeelp meeee!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Steven replied with a worrisome tone

"Steven I have a BIIIG problem!" May mumbles

"Okay, calm down. I'm listening so let's sit this over and talk with it slowly" Steven says as his other hand reaches for a chair

"Really? Can I come to your place then?" May asked

"Su-" but just before the young lad could utter a reply, a sudden loud knock could be heard from his door

"Please give me a moment" Steven said to May as he placed his Pokenav on the table before walking towards the door. He was greeted with a surprise as he opened it and saw a young brown haired girl with huge smile in front of his doorsteps.

"M-May, I wasn't expecting you to, uh, be here early" Steven said as he tried to regain his composure. "Well, come on in" He invited his young guest in his house.

"Sorry it's a bit messy here, I was preparing for a little trip" Steven said as he also took his seat in a nearby chair. "So, what seems to be the problem?" He then asked May.

"Steven, I have a favor to ask you" Her eyes suddenly turning teary like a child's

"Sure, anything, what's this favor you ask of?" Steven asked in return

"You see…" May stops as she anticipates a reply

"Uh huh" the lad nodded

"I have league business today so I can't take care of this guy" The young champion states as she lifts a Mudkip which Steven didn't notice earlier. It was nothing different from the usual Mudkip, it's just that it has diapers with a single hole in it allowing its tail to come out.

"You see Steven…" May awaits a reply again as no words come out of Steven's mouth because his whole being is being consumed by awe.

"Ah yes…" He managed to answer as he pops back to his normal consciousness. "So basically, you want me to take care of this Mudkip?" Steven, sharp as usual, said as he gestures his palm towards the blue pokemon

May enthusiastically nodded

"There's no problem…"

"Yay! I knew I could count on you! I loooove you Steven!" May says out of joy before the young man could finish his statement

Steven's face suddenly flushed red although he is well aware that those words were only out of gratitude.

"But!" He was fortunately able to reply despite his condition

"I have one question if I may."

"Go on…"

"Why not just normally take him to the league with you? In its Pokeball?" He asked

"You see, this Mudkip had been sad ever since it came out of its egg the other day. The daycare man told me to give it special attention for a while since it's also still a baby. But unfortunately, today, I heard news that a new trainer is challenging the elite four and he's already near his way to the champion. You know how strict they are when it comes to bringing only six Pokeballs during matches" May took a breath. "I was really worried about this guy and then I suddenly thought of you!" May beams a huge smile at the light haired lad in front of him.

"I understand" Steven opens his arms as May gently passes the baby Mudkip to him. "I just have to keep my eyes on him, yes?"

The young girl nodded before she said "Thank you Steven! I'm really glad you're here" She immediately flashed a sincere smile showing her deep gratitude as Steven's face turns the opposite color of Mudkip's skin.

"Well, you have to hurry right?" He said while facing to the left and slowly covering his face with the Pokemon

"Yeap!" May happily replies. She then stands, comes closer, her lips now forming into something like a kiss. Steven closes his eyes as May leans over to kiss her baby Mudkip. Without her noticing, Steven stares at the young girl in disbelief

"See you later my baby~ See you later Steven!" She then runs out and gently closes the door as Steven took a REALLY deep breath and immediately sighed it back out. He looked at the baby Mudkip and patted the place where May kissed as he laughed and said "You lucky mudfish…"

Steven gently places Mudkip in his bed while he continues packing things up for his expedition. He thought that bringing Mupkid to a cave would not pose as a problem to him. Just as things were going as smooth as Steven predicted, the baby Mudkip suddenly started letting out loud cries throughout the room.

The surprised Steven hurriedly went to Mudkip and tried to talk to it

"Hey, what's wrong?" Steven said while the now silent Mudkip blankly stares at him. He continued looking at the Pokemon hoping for any gesture but there was none

"Nothing I guess…" Steven answered his own question and again went back to packing

A minute has passed when the baby Mudkip let out loud cries again. It seemed as though whenever Steven is out of view, it starts wailing for no apparent reason. Steven scratched his head and sat on his bed. He let out a sigh and then came to a conclusion.

"I guess I'll have to postpone my plans for today" He took another look at Mudkip and laughed

"Why are you even wearing diapers?" He asked the Pokemon before going out of his own house with it.

Steven took a Pokeball from his pocket calling Skarmory out. The young man commanded his bird Pokemon to fly but just when they reached the skies, the baby Mudkip started crying again and this time it looked like it was horrified of heights. They were already halfway past Mossdeep when Steven thought that it might be better to use surf to their destination, Lilycove, instead. The mudfish Pokemon was quite fond of water so when they were surfing, his mood greatly improved.

Unfortunately for Steven, he was quite unsure of what to do in Lilycove. It was just the first thing that popped out in his mind when thinking about the closest interesting place from Mossdeep. Furthermore, knowing that they could not fly because of Mudkip, there's not much of an option of going to a far place as well.

Being the classy person Steven is, he initially decided to go to the Lilycove museum but since he thought that it'd probably be boring for Mudkip, he decided to just treat it to some soda pop on the Lilycove Department's rooftop instead.

Mudkip was clearly very amused of Steven's decision. When the Pokemon finished drinking 2 cans of soda pop, it still continued tapping the soda pop on the vending machine's clear display thus prompting Steven to buy more. Normally, a soda pop for fun drinking was a quite expensive beverage but knowing that it was Steven who was with Mudkip, it probably wasn't any problem at all.

It was around noon when Steven decided to leave the rooftop. It had been some time since they were there but the day seemed to be much longer. As much as the young lad did not want to stand up, the people were already looking at him and the diapered Mudkip which is now playing with his empty cans of soda pop. Steven was still thinking of a place to go while looking at Mudkip in the same time.

"Now that I think about it, you're a water type aren't you?" He then looked straight at the Pokemon thinking what kind of activities does water type Pokemon like but before Steven could think of anything, the word _"Water"_ already reminded him of someone. This is none other than his best friend Wallace, a master of Water type Pokemon. While thinking of going to visit his friend, Steven took Mudkip and began descending Lilycove Department's roof deck.

As Steven was passing through the fifth floor on his way towards the elevator, Mudkip suddenly reached out to something. When Steven looked at the direction Mudkip's fins were extended to, he saw a Mudkip doll on display. Steven was quite sure that there weren't any Mudkip dolls for sale in the Lilycove department so he came into a conclusion that this must be one of their special sales. Since the Pokemon seemed desperate to touch its replicate doll, Steven was forced to go near it. When the sales lady saw him approaching, she didn't hesitate to do her job

"Welcome sir, you have good eyes. This Mudkip doll here is part of our special sale!" She said while pointing at the said doll

"I'll take it please. Oh, and please don't bother wrapping it as we'll be using it quite soon" Steven said without even asking for the price. Although initially it was because Mudkip wanted the doll that it piqued Steven's interest but, when he remembered that May loved collecting dolls as well, he just had to buy it no matter the price. It was a rare sale after all. When Mudkip was already holding his doll and they were both set, they now quickly headed to Sootopolis.

Steven finally arrived at Wallace's front door and because he dropped a message on Wallace's Pokenav earlier, the gym leader was already expecting them thus welcoming his best friend before he could even open the door. What Wallace did not know was what he would see the moment he opened the door. There in his doorsteps, stood a drenched Steven holding a diapered Mudkip on one hand and a Mudkip doll on another.

Wallace let out a smirk for a second before proceeding to his usual warm welcome speech

"Weeeelcome Steven~ you're in a quite unexpected form today. Adorkably bedraggled! A new look I presume?" Wallace speaks both trying to ease and tease Steven at the same time.

Steven went in, passing through Wallace without saying a word and placing Mudkip and its doll in the couch before sitting beside it.

Wallace took a seat on the couch in front of Steven and stared at his for some time. He then struck a thinking pose for a moment, flipped his hair and said

"I get it! You got caught by rain didn't you! Oh, how my instincts were right! Of course I had clothes prepared for my bestest best friend~!"

Steven deeply sighed and finally muttered "No, don't mind it Wallace. I'll be getting wet again anyway"

"Pardon?" A look of confusion was on Wallace's face

"After years of flying here, I just miscalculated the fact that you HAD TO DIVE to get to Sootopolis" He let out a sigh again.

"Well of course you do. But why did you not fly here?" Wallace questioned

"Well, long story short, I had to babysit May's Mudkip and it's afraid of flying"

"Oh I see~ this is quite common among baby water types you know. I'll assume this Mudkip here just hatched hmm?"

"On point! By the way Wallace, do you know anything that'd be good to do with this?" Steven took Mudkip and carried it extending it to Wallace's direction

"Yes of course! Baby water types always loves swimming, why not let this Mudkip here swim on Sootopolis' lake? You could also sit and take a break while watching" Wallace suggested

"Excellent idea" Steven stood up prompting Wallace to accompany him

Steven and Wallace were at ease sitting in front of the Sootopolis gym while looking at a happily swimming Mudkip. The Pokemon would dive and quickly go back up the surface again and again. But, after a series of tries, the Pokemon never came back up for a long time. This of course worried Steven. He and Wallace waited for another minute before finally deciding to look for the missing Mudkip.

"I'll look in the bottom Wallace, you go look from above" Steven ordered before diving in the water

A horrified expression was in Steven's face when he found out that Mudkip wasn't under the small entrance below Sootopolis. This would only mean that it clearly went to the areas where wild Pokemon are openly lurking. Steven hurriedly left the area and quickly proceeded to find Mudkip hoping that it hasn't met any danger yet.

When Steven got out of Sootopolis' under water entrance, he fortunately found Mudkip in one glance, but unfortunately, his premonition was right. Mudkip was now facing a Chinchou already charging electricity to attack a water-type-just-hatched baby Pokemon.

Steven hastily grabbed the first Pokeball he touched and threw it in the direction of Mudkip. Time seemed to move slowly and especially for the fact that throwing a pokeball underwater isn't as easy as it sounds. But, thankfully, Steven's pokemon, luckily Claydoll, was able to block Chinchou's spark on time. With one hit, Claydol made the Chinchou faint and Steven hurriedly took Mudkip and went back to Sootopolis' surface before he'd run out of breath.

When Steven ascended to the surface, Wallace was already there with a towel on his hand. They both decided to have Mudkip checked on the Pokemon center first before doing anything else. When it was announced that Mudkip didn't sustain any injuries, both Steven and Wallace were greatly relieved. After all, what would May say to Steven, who was the one responsible for Mudkip for the day, and Wallace, who was the one who suggested the idea.

When both Steven and Wallace departed the pokemon center, they realized that it was already getting late and Steven still had to surf back to Mossdeep before May returns. So with that, Steven bid Wallace goodbye and was headed back to Mossdeep.

While on their way back to the ex-champion's house, a young man stopped to look at the Mudkip beside Steven. This was partly because it was his habit and partly because it's rare to see a diapered Pokemon.

"That Pokemon…" He started "It likes pink Pokeblocks doesn't it?"

Steven stared, dumbfounded

"Excuse me?" He quietly asked

"No, I'm positive of it! It definitely likes pink Pokeblocks" The man finally added before walking away

Steven inquisitively looked at Mudkip, now walking on its own instead of being carried, until the point of time that they arrived at his house. May still wasn't there and it was just the way it was before they left it therefore Steven decided to change his clothes. Being tired from his one day experience, the young man sat on his bed before carring Mudkip up. He remembered what that passerby man told him and tried giving Mudkip some pink Pokeblocks. Mudkip happily ran around Steven's bed expressing his excitement before eating the pink Pokeblocks.

"So you really do like pink Pokeblocks" Steven laughed while looking at Mudkip enjoying its Pokeblock

Mudkip suddenly stopped for a second and looked at Steven prompting him to ask

"What's wrong?"

Mudkip went near Steven and gave him what seemed like a rock. Upon closer inspection, Steven confirmed that it was indeed half of a water stone. It was like any other water stone but because of the fact that Mudkip gave it to him, it suddenly felt special. He gently placed it in his pocket before lying in his bed while still watching the baby Pokemon happily eating his pink Pokeblock. Due to his fatigue, young gentleman later on unconsciously fell asleep. When Mudkip finished eating its pink pokeblock, it turned to Steven and found it sleeping so it decided to curl up near his arms and join him in his sleep.

"Steven I'm ba-"

When May barged in the door she was only greeted by a tired Steven and a curled up Mudkip soundly sleeping together. The young champion decided not to disturb them both and began looking for a blanket on the things Steven tried packing earlier. When she finally found one she used it to cover Steven gently before withdrawing Mudkip, placing the Pokemon back to its ball. May sat on the floor and positioned her head on a small empty space on the bed. She looked at Steven for a while but shortly fell asleep after being tired from league business as well.

When Steven woke up, it was already daybreak and he could only find May sitting on the floor while sleeping on the corner of his bed. He hurriedly placed his blanket on her and gently carried young girl to his bed.

When May woke up, Steven has already finished his packing. She rubbed her eyes and asked

"Steven, are you leaving soon?"

"Yes, my apologies, but I had to postpone it yesterday" He replied

"Oh I see, it's because of my request right? I'm sorry as well" May apologized

"Don't worry about it, it's not urgent" Steven assured her with a smile

"Oh, and Steven?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you very much for yesterday…"May mumbled in her sleepy voice "What thank you gift would be good?"

"Don't worry about it May" Steven replied now strapping his humongous backpack

"Come on, anything's fine" The lady insisted

Steven went silent for a moment before gathering the courage to mutter "…treat me like Mudkip…"

May stared at Steven blankly seeming like she didn't hear what he said.

"Nevermind, I don't need anything May, your gratitude was more than enough" He smiled again before opening the door

Just when Steven was about to leave, May approached Steven the same spot she kissed Mudkip. She then cheerfully but still drowsily said

"See you later my baby~ I mean Steven! Hehe.."

* * E N D * *


End file.
